


Loving Nobody But You

by MagpieMorality



Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [22]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bickering, Domestic Fluff, Engaged Roceit, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Student Deceit, Youtuber Roman, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22801351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: From this prompt:"Roceit. Fluffy roceit. That is all"
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638634
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	Loving Nobody But You

**Author's Note:**

> From this prompt:
> 
> "Roceit. Fluffy roceit. That is all"

The house is only ever quiet for a few hours twice a day, and those hours correlate to the time Roman is out doing errands or at the gym; and when he’s asleep. At all other times of the day the whole place is full of life, and with Roman Sanders living in it how could it not be? He’s constantly putting stuff out into the world- that’s what makes him such a popular YouTuber- either by talking aloud, singing, practising lines, or chatting with his very fond and very long-suffering fiance Diego. 

Diego (soon to also be Sanders and super excited about it) isn’t quite as loud as his husband-to-be, but he can be coaxed into debates or rants about the injustices of the world. He’s taking a course on the history of Anarchy online at the moment and Roman loves to tease him by throwing out casual opposing views and watching him puff up like an adorable kitten, claws and all. Diego can’t even be mad at him for it because Roman always ends up just watching him with the fondest of looks, and often springs fierce kisses on him when he’s done with the lecture, murmuring into his ear how much he loves it when Diego gets all fired up and righteous. 

Today is one of the rare days that Diego is involved in the wedding planning and therefore has already started a rant without any provocation whatsoever. It had taken Roman a _long_ time to even convince his then-boyfriend that marriage should be on the table at all, and the proposal had had to be very carefully planned so Diego wouldn’t instinctively say yes out of principle. 

(It had been wonderfully perfect and they’d both cried, in the end.) 

So the fact that he’s required to go and buy a whole new outfit just for the day has got Diego spitting curses out around the house while Roman tries his hardest not to laugh. 

“I said I’d do most of it, babe, and haven’t I?” He catches Diego by the waist as his fiance storms past, pulling him back against his chest and kissing his neck. 

“Can’t I just wear my tux we got for the Streamy’s, Ro?” Diego whines, and Roman hides his grin in the crook of Diego’s neck and shoulder. His fiance can clearly tell that’s what he’s doing because he squirms free with a look of betrayal. “You suck, Sanders!” He hisses, marching back off to- Roman’s not sure, maybe do his hair or something? They’re basically ready to go, Diego is merely stalling at this point. 

“I do suck Sanders. Or I will, in a couple months when you take my name babe. For now you’re the one that gets to suck Sanders and I have to settle for Bentley, but that’s fine by me.” Roman smirks at him smugly, and Diego goes red, waving a finger in his face but unable to find anything to say. “C’mon, it’ll be fun. You enjoyed getting your outfit for the Streamy’s anyway, why is this different?” 

“It just is!” 

“’It just is’! Babe, don’t be a sourpuss, do it for me?” 

“For you!” Diego scoffs, but he’s starting to smile, wrapping his arms around Roman’s waist and looking at him, lips pursed. “And why should I do that, hm?” Roman grins back at him, using his height advantage to kiss the tip of Diego’s nose. 

“Well, for one; because I’m annoying as hell when I sulk.”

“True.”

“Two, because you _love_ me, I heard someone say…”

“Also true, much to my own despair,” Diego admits, and giggles when Roman acts offended. 

“And three, because I pay like all your bills, babe, remember?” 

He thoroughly deserves the punch on the arm he gets for that, laughing hard at his own joke all the way out to the car. He only stops because Beyonce is on the radio and he just _has_ to sing along as he drives, Diego pulling up his phone to record it for a future vlog somewhere. 

Neither of them are laughing when, a few hours later, Diego steps out of the changing room looking like a million bucks. Instead Roman is uncharacteristically quiet and they just stand very close to one another in silence. 


End file.
